Loving Little Li
by IMsoKool
Summary: Things are really about to mess up the life of one fucshia haired koopa girl. Sixteen year old Li keeps having strange visions of her twin brother and birth parents, and one day, she meets her brother, father, and new siblings. DISCONTINUED
1. Li's visions of L

Li looked out of the window of her bedroom and sighed. Being a koopa girl with a toad mother and father is very confusing. Li, now sixteen, never understood why her birth parents gave her away. She had no birth defects and was very pretty, strong, thin and tall. She loved music, science, make-up, sports, and art and had a beautiful voice that was as sweet and soft as honey, but got loud and bitter when she was angry. She had long, straight fuchsia hair that she kept out of her delicate face with a pink headband, and she had bright green eyes that were full of life, Li also liked to wear fushia shells to match her hair, and fushia sneakers to match her shells. All that Li could remember about her birth parents was that her mother's hair had many different colors, and her father was strong. She also remebered somebody else. He was the person she had the most memories of, he was Li's unidentical twin brother. She didn't remember much more of her brother then she did her birth parents, but she did remember more of what he looked like and part of his name. She remebered that his name started with an "L", but that was it. Because she only remebered the "L" part of his name, that was what she called him. Li remembered that he looked like her, except she recalled "L" having blue hair instead of fuschia hair. That was all of her memories, aside from one vague little memory she had of herself and "L" as infants.

* * *

L: Li! Li!

Li: Brudder!

L: Pway! (They go into a blue and fuschia colored playroom and play with a toy piano)

Li: Brudder! Pway me a song!

L: I'm not good at it... I'm the wowrst pianow pwayer ever!

Li: No you're not. Pway with me, I'll helwp you. (They play "Ode to Joy" perfectly)

L: Thank you sisder.

Li: You're welcom L-

* * *

And that was where Li's memory ended. No matter how hard she racked her brain for details, she couldn't remember "L's" full name. Li collapsed onto the bed, landing on the soft pink blanket. "Who is "L"? I remember what he looks like vivdly!" Li muttered, frustrated with herself. "Li, it's dinner time sweetie!" A feminine voice cheered as a pink toad with red spots entered Li's bedroom. She was Li's adopted mother, and Li was almost three times her height. But Li loved her foster parents anyway, no matter how small they were. "Okay mother." Li said a little sadly. "What's wrong Li? Are you ill? Did you lose something? Did you break a bone?" Li's foster mother panicked. "No mother, I'm fine. It's just I had another vision of "L" and me." Li exclaimed. Her foster mother and father knew of Li's frequent visions of her and "L". They came mostly when Li was thinking very hard and when she was dreaming. "Oh, well don't let it get you down. I'm sure that "L", whoever he is and wherever he lives, is living a fine life like you." Li's foster mother comforted as the two walked into the kitchen where Li's foster father was eating dinner. Dinner that night was Shroom Steak with Peachy Peach Juice and Heartful Cake for dessert. Li's father, a white toad with orange spots, smiled as he saw his adopted daughter walk into the kitchen and begin eating her dinner. "So, tommorow's the last day of school I hear." Li's father commented as the family sat down to eat dinner. Li, who was chewing a mouthful of Shroom Steak, swallowed her food and answered her foster father. "Well, unfortunatley it is. Everyone in my gifted class, including me, is annoyed that school is out for the next three months. The kids in the regular classes are happy, but they need to study more because they all get C's, while us gifted children who love school and like learning get straight A's." Li explained. "I see. Well, try to make it a good day and don't be bummed out. All day's a party tommorow, right? The last day of school celebration. It marks the end of your junior year." Li's foster mother stated. "Yeah. And at the party, we get to draw, write, dance, and eat! I'm going to eat cake and cookies and work on writing new songs!" Li said, more cheerful now. "But you have homework tongiht, right?" Li's foster father questioned. "Yeah, for science class there's a model of mitosis due tommorow. I'm going to finish the model now." Li confirmed as she gulped down the last bit of her dinner and ran off to her room. "That Li, she's a nice daughter." Li's foster mother remarked. "The best daughter we ever had." Li's father added. Li spent thirty minutes putting the finishing touches on her mitosis model, she brushed her teeth, changed into her pajama's for sleeping, and got a clean fucshia shell out of her closet to wear tommorow. Then, she crawled into her bed and fell asleep. In her slumber, Li dreamt of "L".

* * *

L: Li? Is that you?

Li: L? You're grown now, not the infant I always dream you as.

L: We are twins, aren't we?

Li: Yes, but we're unidentical.

L: You're funny. I have to leave now, but I will see you really soon.

Li: No, L! Don't leave L! L!!!

* * *

Li woke up screaming and sweaty. "Why did I dream of "L" as a sixteen year old like me? Where is he going to see me again, if he's still alive after all these years. Oh no! I just remebered, I need to get ready!" Li thought as she glanced at her clock. She had woken up ten minutes late, and she was now in a hurry to get ready. She didn't think about "L" again until she was on the bus heading to school.


	2. King Dad

Li was sitting next to her friend, Bethany Toopa on the ride to school. Bethany was the only other koopa who lived in the mushroom kingdom, aside from Li. Everyone else in the kingdom was either a toad or a human. Bethany wasn't any ordinary koopa though. She was a toad/koopa hybrid, and after her father died from a disease found in pirahna plants, Bethany went to live with her mother, a yellow toad with pink spots. Bethany looked mostly like a koopa, except that she had mushroom braids like her mother, and her skin was a peachy color like a toads. She even wore a pink toads vest over her yellow shells. Currently, Bethany and Li were talking about how happy they were to get straight A's all four grading periods. "I can't beleive it! I thought I would get an A- in geography, but I got an A+!" Bethany exclaimed. "Cool, I got A+ in science! Speaking of science, did you remember to finish that project about mitosis?" Li replied. "Oh my god, I forgot my fucking project at home!" Bethany panicked. She always cursed when she got stressed out. "Don't worry, Mister Toadsy is very forgetful, he'll probably forget he even assigned everyone that project." Li assured her frazzled friend. "Dammit, you're right! Wow, thank god we have such a dopey forgetful science teacher!" Bethany said, releived. Soon, the school bus pulled up to Mushroom Kingdom High, the highschool that the mushroom kingdom teenagers attended. The two girls got off of the big yellow bus and walked amongst a crowd of toads and humans. "Hey Beth! Li! Come over to swim after school!" Two humans, a girl and a boy called out. The boy was named Linguini, but everyone called him Guini. Guini was Princess Peach's and Mario's son, and the girl was Rose, Princess Daisy and Luigi's daughter. They were cousins, because Daisy is Peach's sister and Luigi is Mario's brother. "Hey Guini! Rose!" Li waved to her friends as they rushed over to her and Bethany. "I can't come after school, sorry. My grandma is coming to stay with us, and my mom said I have to stay." Bethany informed. "Oh. Well, you'll come right Li?" Guini asked. "Sure, mother and father don't need me to do anything, so I can stay for a few hours." Li confirmed. "Hey guys! We gotta hurry before we're marked late!" A red toad with purple spots called out. It was Chris, the tiniest toad in 11th grade. All of the junior's hurried to their homeroom and reached their desks just as the bell began ringing. Li loved the ring of the school bell, it reminded her of music. Mister Toadsy, the science and homeroom teacher, walked to his desk after feeding the cheep cheeps in the aquarium on a table in the corner of the classroom. "Hello class! Let's party!" Mister Toadsy announced as he reached under his desk and pulled out a disco ball. He tried to hang it up on the ceiling, but he was too short, even when he stood on his desk. "Whose the tallest person in this class?" Mister Toadsy asked the students, sweat running down his face. Everyone pointed to Li. She was only average height in koopa and human standards, but in toad standards, she was a giant. "Ah, Li. Can you please hang this up on the ceiling Li?" Mister Toadsy asked the girl. Li nodded and strolled calmly up to Mister Toadsy's desk. He gently handed her the disco ball, and Li climbed onto the desk. When she stood on her tiptoes, she was able to hook the disco ball on a metal bar hanging from the ceiling. It held the disco balls weight, and everyone began to dance. Mister Toadsy put out refreshments and drawing and writing paper out for everyone. Then, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a boombox, in which he inserted a CD that began to play some rock music. Everyone danced a little, and after thirty minutes, some people got refreshments and sat down to draw. Li grabbed a slice of Shroom Cake and headed back to the desk she shared with Rose, Guini, Chris, and Bethany. She took out a gold glitter pen and began to write compositions for piano and lyrics to go along with the notes. After awhile, Guini and Rose sat down by Li. Rose was doodleing flowers and Guini was drawing Darkland and comparing it to the Mushroom Kingdom. "If you ask me, Guini, I think Darkland looks cool." Li said. "Yeah, it does. But my dad had to fight Bowser, the king of Darkland, like fifty million times." Guini commented. "And my mom said that she saw Bowser a few times. I hear he's ugly, but I've seen pictures of him and he doesn't look too bad." Rose added. "I've never seen pictures of him. Guini, I hear that your mom has come to terms with Bowser and made a treaty that forms Darkland with the Mushroom Kingdom." Li stated. "Well, yeah. Mom said Bowser could destroy the kingdom one last time before the treaty goes into action, on condition that he doesn't kill anyone. That's probably not a good idea though. The new kingdom will be called Darkshroom Kingdom." Guini exclaimed. Just then, the party was interrupted by an explosion in the wall and the screams of terrified toads and humans. "That must be Bowser now!" Rose shrieked as she and her cousin hid behind a table. The blast from the explosion knocked Li onto her back, and like in cartoons, turtles on their back can not get back up unless somebody helps them. Nobody was going to help Li, they were too terrified. Li heard a deep laugh and loud footsteps. Then, she saw him. Lumbering over her, with a shocked expression on his face, was King Bowser Koopa. Li closed her eyes and covered her face with her claws. She was very scared, and had never seen another Koopa her whole life except for "L" in her dreams and Bethany. Li was sure that Bowser would kick her into a wall, surely not killing her, but bruising her or the sort. She waited. Bowser did nothing. Toads and people were beginning to come out of their hiding spots. Li took her claws off of her face. Bowser was still staring at her with a shocked expression. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Li asked Bowser as she began to wiper her face with one of her claws. "Li..." Bowser said calmly as he grabbed Li's arm and helped her get back onto her feet. "How do you know my name? I've never met you, King Bowser." Li questioned Bowser. "You're right. You never met me. You lived with me. You were my daughter." Bowser stammered. "What?!" Most of the hiding teenagers cried out. "But... but, why did you put me up for adoption?" Li asked her father. "Because... your mother was ill, and I needed to work. I could only care for one child, so I kept your twin brother and put you up for adoption." Bowser explained to his daughter, a tear running down his cheek. "Then my visions are true! I do have a twin! But where's mom?" Li exclaimed. "Your mother... passed away. Five years ago, when your seventh brother was born." Bowser said meekly. "I have more siblings then just my twin?" Li asked. "Yes. Here, I'll let you finish this party. When school is over, please meet me back at the bus stop." Bowser instructed. "Okay." Li replied before Bowser stompped out of the building. "You're a princess!" Bethany excalimed as people began swarming around Li. "Hey! I'ma a rpincess too, and Guini's a prince!" Rose yelled out of jealousy as the princesses and prince got swarmed around. Li was confused. What had happened all these years she had been gone?


	3. Hi Siblings!

Once school ended and summer began, Li met her father back at the bus stop. "Hello dad." Li said a little timidly. "Ah, hello Li. I want you to take me to your foster parents house so I can see if I can take you back to the castle in Darkland." Bowser exclaimed. "Um, okay." Li replied as she and her dad began to walk to Li's foster home. Once they got there, Li's foster parents were shocked to hear the news. "Oh, I'll miss you Li sweetie!" Li's foster mother sobbed. "Please write often!" Li's foster father cried as he handed Bowser some adoption papers. Bowser filled them out, and then Li packed her stuff and left. "Did you know that Darkland and the Mushroom Kingdom are becoming one kingdom?" Bowser questioned his daughter. "Yes... hey dad, I know my twin brother's name starts with "L", what's his full name?" Li asked. "Your brother's name is Ludwig Von Koopa. He'll be so happy to see you!" Bowser said cheerfully as he and his oldest daughter walked across the Darkland/Mushroom Kingdom border that was being torn down. "I just hope my siblings don't get jealous of me... " Li worried. "Don't worry, they'll be nice to you, especially your sister Wendy." Bowser comforted. "I have a sister? That's nice!" Li commented as they walked up the path to the castle. Once they got to the entrance, Bowser was just about to open the door to let his daughter in, when the door sprang open and a rainbow haired koopa boy pounced onto Li. "It's an intruder!" The boy screamed as he tried to claw Li's face. Li kept pushing him away. "Dad! Get this kid off of me!" Li called. The boy stopped trying to claw at Li's face. "This... this is my sister?" The boy asked Bowser, pointing to Li. Bowser nodded. "Li, this is Lemmy, your fourth youngest brother. Lemmy, this is Li. She's Ludwig's twin." Bowser explained to the rainbow haired koopa. "Ludwig had a twin!? That's freaking impossible! She looks kinda like him, but Ludwig doesn't have purplish hair!" Lemmy defended. "Well, she's your sister so get used to it. C'mon Li." Bowser said as he led Li and Lemmy into the castle. Inside the castle, playing with some legos in the living room, was a little boy who looked like a younger, smaller version of Bowser. The minute the small boy saw Bowser,, he shot toward him like a rocket and leapt into his arms. "Daddy! Daddy!" The boy cried. "Dad, is this another one of my brothers?" Li asked. Bowser couldn't answer because the boy calling him "Daddy" was fussing too much. "Oh him? That's Junior, he's nine. I'm twelve." Lemmy answered. "Oh. Hi Junior, I'm Li, your oldest sister." Li said as she shook Junior's small claw. "Luh-ee? Lee! Li!" Junior tried saying. "I think he likes you." Bowser commented. Due to all the commotion that Junior had caused, three more koopa children entered the living room. Two boys and one girl. One of the boys wore red sunglasses, and the other boy had a star shaped birthmark on one of his eyes. The girl wore a pink and white spotted hairbow on her head, even though she had no hair. "Dad? What's going on, what's Junior doing? Who's that girl? Where did she come from? Why does she look like Ludwig?" One of the boys said rather endlessly before the other boy, younger yet stronger, muffled his mouth with his claw. "You'll have to excuse my older brother Morton. He's fifteen, yet the idiot can't keep his mouth shut." The kid wearing the glasses exclaimed to Li. "Roy! You're eleven years old! You know better then to call your brother an idiot!" Bowser scolded. "Sorry dad, but it's true, and whose that pretty girl?" The girl with the hairbow commented. "Wendy, that's your older sister, Li. She's Ludwig's twin." Bowser informed. "Woohoo! I finally have a sister! No more being the only girl!" Wendy cheered. "For a thirteen year old, she acts weird." Morton whispered. Since the noise coming from the living room got louder, two more boys showed up. "Dad! What's going on! I can hear everyone from the tennis court!" The younger boy complained as he held a tennis racket in his small claws. "And me and Ludwig can hear you from our lab. He sent me down here to tell everyone to shut up." The other boy explained as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Oh, you must be more of my brothers. I'm Li, I'm your oldest sister." Li said as she leaned down to hug the two boys. "Um, hi Li. I'm Larry, and I'm ten!" The younger boy holding the tennis racket greeted. "I'm Iggy, I'm aproximatley fourteen years three months two weeks and five days old." The boy with the glasses introduced himself. "Well, looks like everyone's here except Ludwig. What's he doing, Iggy?" Bowser questioned his third oldest son. "We were working on an invention, I'll call him. HEY LUDWIG! DAD WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Iggy yelled. A few minutes later, A koopa who looked like Li except he had blue hair instead of Fuschia hair had arrived in the living room. "Hey dad what did you- What the fuck!?" Ludwig yelled with shock upon seeing a girl version of himself.


End file.
